Forest
Wikipedia Link Attack Bonus and Armor Class checks occur more often in forests. List of Encounters Level 1 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (0) Magic (1) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (5) Attack Bonus (3) Charisma (1) Constitution (1) Dexterity (1) Intelligence (1+Rare) Strength (1) Wisdom (1) Level 2 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (3) Magic (3) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (11) } |-valign="top" | style="background-color: #c6cfca;" | When it spit a big nasty glob of acid, NAME dodged to the left and countered with his/her WEAPON. * 88 XP * 34-36 gold | style="background-color: #d6c7cc;" | When it spit a big nasty glob of acid, NAME took it like an adult. It burned. * 7-12 damage * 28 XP * 7-8 gold |- |colspan=2| NAME was trying to make a bit more progress by traveling after dark. It wasn't the best plan, a fact made even more clear when a shadowhunter bat flew by and slashed at him/her with its tail. * |-valign="top" | style="background-color: #c6cfca;" | NAME dodge the attack and grabbed the beast's tail. Without missing a beat, NAME smashed the bat into the side of a tree. Stunned, bat was unable to defend itself against NAME's further attacks. NAME's final attack split the beasts belly, exposing several small gems inside. Apparently the bat had mistaken them for juicy fruits. * 88 XP * 27 gold | style="background-color: #d6c7cc;" | FAIL TEXT |} Attack Bonus (12) Charisma (2) Constitution (2+rare) Dexterity (3) Intelligence (2) Strength (4) Wisdom (3+rare) Level 3 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (3) Magic (1) Traps (1) Undead Armor Class (11) Attack Bonus (11) Charisma (2) Constitution (2+rare) Dexterity (4) Intelligence (3+rare) Strength (3) Wisdom (4 + rare) Level 4 Special Types (1) Constructs (rare) Dragons (0) Giants (1) Magic (0) Traps (2) Undead Armor Class (12) Attack Bonus (11) Charisma (2+rare) Constitution (2+rare) Dexterity (3) Intelligence (3+rare) Strength (4) Wisdom (4) Level 5 Special Types (1) Constructs (rare) Dragons (0) Giants (1) Magic (1) Traps (2) Undead Armor Class (11) Attack Bonus (8) Charisma (2) Constitution (2 + rare) Dexterity (4) Intelligence (2 + rare) Strength (3) Wisdom (2) Level 6 Special Types (2) Constructs (1+rare) Dragons (0) Giants (3+rare) Magic (1) Traps (2) Undead Armor Class (12+rare) Attack Bonus (12) Charisma (2) Constitution (4+rare) Dexterity (3) Intelligence (5+rare) Strength (3) Wisdom (4) Level 7 Special Types (1) Constructs (1+rare) Dragons (1) Giants (2+rare) Magic (1) Traps (1) Undead Armor Class (11 + rare) Attack Bonus (10 + rare) Charisma (1) Constitution (5) Dexterity (2) Intelligence (4+rare) Strength (4) Wisdom (5) Level 8 Special Types (0) Constructs (2) Dragons (1) Giants (3) Magic (0) Traps (1) Undead Armor Class (12) Attack Bonus (11) Charisma (1+2Rare) Constitution (3) } |-valign="top" | style="background-color: #c6cfca;" | The orcs held NAME under for a long time -- an eternity -- longer than they had before. Under the water, the muted rushing of the river and the beauty of the sparkling scales of the fish was almost a welcome contrast to the grunting orcs and clatter of the army preparing on the shore. Finally, they pulled NAME up and tossed him/her to the shore. Focusing his/her remaining strength, he/she hit the ground running and took off to warn the fort. The orcs were so stunned by NAME's resilience, he/she disappeared before they could give chase. The soldiers rewarded him/her for his/her bravery. * 146 XP * 83-115 gold | style="background-color: #d6c7cc;" | The orcs held NAME under for a long time -- an eternity -- longer than they had before, and he/she passed out. NAME awoke, sputtering and coughing as a priest tended to him/her. The soldiers struck preemptively, clearing out the orc camp just in time to save NAME. He/She even got a share of the loot! * 10-18 damage * 52 XP * 18-29 gold |} Dexterity (3) Intelligence (3) Strength (3) Wisdom (5) Level 9 Special Types (0) Constructs (2) Dragons (0) Giants (1) Magic (0) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (8) Attack Bonus (6) Charisma (1) Constitution (1) Dexterity (3) Intelligence (0) Strength (2) Wisdom (3) Level 10 Special Types (0) Constructs (1) Dragons (0) Giants (2) Magic (0) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (4) Attack Bonus (4) Charisma (+rare) Constitution (0) Dexterity (2) Intelligence (0) Strength (1) Wisdom (1) Level 11 Category:Terrain | | | ‡For future additions, please Do not edit following text Ability (X) Category:Terrain